The Wolves Of Winterfell
by TheSwordinTheDarkness310
Summary: Catelyn never recieves the warning message from Lysa.
1. We have a wolf

Chapter 1

We have a wolf

"You should've seen the look on his face," said Rory. "The King looked like he would fucking rip the first man apart he lays his hand on".

"Too bad the Kingslayer wasn't nearby", said Pyp. Rory and Pyp had been man at arms in the Crown army since the rebellion of those wretched sea whores. They both knew well about the great friendship between Eddard Stark and the King, and had come all the way to Winterfell with the King and the others. They both had great respect for Robert Baratheon, their childhood hero and Ned Stark, the diginity personified.

"But why did the Starks leave," asked Pyp. He had never thought there could ever be a rift between the two men. After all, they were almost like blood brothers. They grew up together as wards of the Eyrie, fought alongside each other in a great war that destroyed the ruling Targaryen dynasty, and had fought together again nine years ago. " The prince said the Stark girl and the other boy hit him with sticks, and then set the wolf on him," Rory said, grinning all along. "They could not find the wolf, so the queen asked for the skin of other one."

'Bitch,' Pyp swore. He had no love for the Lannisters at all. All of them were pricks and thought themselves too noble to shit. The fact the Joffery was golden haired made it hard for Pyp to respect him as the crown prince. "Stark asked the King to spare the wolf, but he was relentless. Stark did the killing himself, then resigned as the Hand, packed his stuff and took everyone back to the North. the Crown prince bested by a girl! What a sight it would have been." They had already arrived arrived in the crownlands, and were about 70 leagues away from the capital.

"So, the whole King's visit to Winterfell turned out to be for vain."

"Aye, the King isn't even riding. Must be drinking 20 people's wine in that stupid wheelhouse."

"The Starks directly slighted the King by turning back though,"

"Oh bugger it! This isn't the end of their friendship. Remember what happened after the Sack of King's Landing. They survived that. They will survive this too. Although they don't have another Lyanna Stark to die and help them recouncile."

"Don't worry about it. I bet they both would be cursing themselves for their deeds. I think it turned out for the better. I like the Starks, and they don't have a good history in the South."


	2. The Way Back

_**Thanx alot LordRavenStark and alex1pan for appreciating this story and adding it among your favourites :)**_

_**magnus374 : Yeah! I wanted my first fanfic to have a completely new concept. I have a storyline in my mind, bt it may change in the future**_

Chapter 2

The Way Back

Ned's mind was burning. Rage twisted like worms in his stomach. And the constant rumbling of the carriage wheels behind him wasn't helping. That carriage carried the dead body of Lady, the direwolf pet of his sweet child, the sigil of his house, the symbol of his house's honor.

"Hear me Roar!" The Lannisters chose their words well. The Lion cared about nothing but his own pride, and so do the Lannisters. Remembering the silky voice of the queen calling for Lady's death made his spine chill, and at the same time made his blood boil with hatred and rage. He still remembered the look in those deep, brown, trusting eyes; before ice made them blank and hollow. 'Damn it!' he thought. Why did he kill the wolf. If he had enough courage to defy the king, he could've mustered more and took her alive with them.

Sansa refused to speak to him. She was cross with him for killing her wolf and for breaking her betrothal and coming back to the North. Arya remained silent the whole time. Despite his attempts, the news of the murder of the butcher's boy got to her. It was her eighth year, and Sansa was eleven, they didn't deserve to bear this kind of sorrow.

King's Landing was still the same. Filled with liars, flatters and bootlickers. No one said a word against Robert's decision. Barristan Selmy only fidgeted a little, but he's one of the Kingsguard, sworn to serve. And Robert, he's a completely changed man now. He suspected it when he suggested Daenerys Targaryen's death, but now he was almost certain. But he knew that he still loved him, and that Ned loved him too. He wondered what would've happened if he had gone along with the others to the Capital. He would've been the Hand of the King, the second most powerful man of Westeros, though he never yearned for power like many others. Sansa would've married Joff. Thinking about it made him shudder. He didn't like the look on his face since the time he set his foot in Winterfell. And those golden hair made him look more like a son of the Jaime Lannister than Robert.

A girl's squeal came from behind that brought him out of his thoughts. "Jory! See what's happening behind," he called. That was Arya's voice, he knew for certain.

Jory came back running. "My lord," he said, "it's your daughter Arya, her wolf has returned."

Startled, Ned descended from his horse and went to the back with Jory. There she was, Nymeria, the Rhoynar warrior queen, and Arya sticking to her, crying 'You came back, You came back' all along.

Ned smiled after a long time. He glanced at Sansa, and grimaced when he saw her giving Nymeria a look of contempt. 'She'll come around,' he thought. Sansa wasn't happy at all after hearing of her broken betrothal with the crown prince, and believed Nymeria to be the cause of it. Ned said, "I am happy for you Arya. You have named her well. She's definitely a fighter. But I think you should feed her something. She might be hungry."

"She must have sniffed you all the way up to here," Jory said, grinning like a mad man, "after all we drove her towards the North." Arya was crying happy tears. What a pleasant surprise for her after losing her friend

Sansa finally asked him, " Father why are you not punishing her? She's the one who got us in trouble with the Queen and got Lady killed."

Ned replied, "Nymeria was protecting her mistress, just as Lady would've done for you."

"But Arya hurt the prince…"

"That was because he was hurting him!" Arya shrieked.

"Why do you care so much about that butcher's boy?"

"Because unlike you, I don't make friends after checking whether or not their boots smell nice."

"Enough you two," the Septa finally bellowed, "This is not the way a Lady should behave."

Ned said, "Arya, make sure your pet is fed something. Then you'll come ahead and ride with me. We are almost near the neck now." He regretted his decision to hire Septa Mordane for Sansa as her tutor. He never wanted her to grow up to be such kind of person.

But he was as proud of Arya as he can be. She grew up to be a strong and compassionate young lady, Lyanna Stark reborn.

A/N That was the second chapter. Tell me what you think.


	3. She Wolves

_**I must say, I am overwhelmed by looking at the response to the first two chapters. It was much more than I expected.**_

_**Hearty thanx to all the reviewers, specially KnightofHolyLight, you put a lot of effort in your review :)**_

_**Here is the third chapter. Hope you like it**_

* * *

Chapter 3

She Wolves

The talk with father was short. He asked her to behave and be good to Sansa. She loved and respected her father with all her heart, but it was hard for her to put up with her sister.

She can put behind things like she never stopped other girls from calling her names, & that she kept giving her grief about her 'dirty hair and clothes', & that she liked keeping distance from those she considered inferior to her. But lying to everyone just not to displease 'Prince Joffery', at the cost of someone's life was totally unacceptable. Thinking about Mycah still made her sick with grief. 'If only I had not asked him to practice with me, he would still have been alive.' That thought had stolen her appetite for the past 3 days. It was all her fault.

They camped before entering the Neck at dusk, as it was a long and tedious journey through it. Arya was to share tent with Sansa. She didn't want to be near her right now, not after their little quarrel on the road.

"Nymeria! Come," she called. Faithful as always, her direwolf followed her, watching her with those wide yellow eyes. She walked away from the camp with her, Needle at her side, and sat down beside a weirwood stump. Checking that no one was in sight, she felt safe enough to cry. She sat there beside the tree, sniffing, hating them all, and mostly herself. It was her fault, for everything bad that happened. Nymeria was also sitting near her, wagging her bushy tail; her only companion in grief.

'How could've father betrothed Sansa to such a bad person?' she thought. She remembered all those bad words said by Joffery when he swung his 'Lion Tooth' at her. If he had hit her even once, she would definitely have been cut in half. Still Sansa decided to take Joffery's side. What kind of sister does such a thing.

"Arya, what are you doing there?" Arya looked and saw Father was approaching her. On watching her closely, his face suddenly turned sad and haggard. That saddened her even more. She hated to see father like that. She stood up, and suddenly became aware that she was holding needle in her hand. His eyes went to it. "Whose sword is that?"

"It's mine."

"Yours? Give it to me."

Arya reluctantly handed needle to her father.

"A Bravos Sword. Yet I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work. Who gave it to you?"

Arya lowered her eyes. She won't betray Jon, even to her father.

"This is no toy," father said, "and a lady shouldn't play with swords."

"I wasn't playing," Arya pressed. "I don't want to be a lady."

Arya expected father to be angry. But instead he smiled. "What were you hoping to do with it?" he asked.

"It's called needle."

"A blade with a name," father remarked, "and who were you hoping to skewer with this…Needle? Sansa? Septa Mordane? Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?"

All she could remember was the lesson Jon had given her. "Stick them with the pointy end," she blurted out.

Her father snorted. "Yeah that is the essence of it."

Arya's emotions again started getting the better of her. She began, "I was trying to learn." Tears filled her eyes again. "I asked Mycah to practice with me." She couldn't keep it holed up any more. She turned away, shaking. "I asked him," she cried. "It was my fault, it was me…"

Her father took her in his arms. "No, sweet one," he murmured. "You didn't kill the boy. Grieve for him, but never blame yourself. It was the Hound who did it, on the orders of the Queen."

"I hate them," Arya sobbed, "I hate all of them. The Hound and the queen and the king and Prince Joffrey and Sansa."

"Now child, your sister was dragged before the King and was asked to call the prince a liar. She was his betrothed, and she had to stand beside him whether he was right or wrong. Hard times lie ahead of us. You are a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words."

"Winter is Coming," Arya murmured, saying and hearing those words always gave her a chill.

"Yes, hard times lie ahead of us, and it is best for us to stick together. Sansa is your sister. I want you to make peace with her and be good to her."

Arya nodded.

"You can keep your needle," father handed needle back to her, "I'll arrange for training in Winterfell. Now go to your tent."

"Yes father," Arya nodded.

* * *

Last night she dreamed that she was married to a handsome prince. They had beautiful babes who were playing in the gardens of the red keep, while she and her husband were watching them in amusement and bliss. Though in the dream, her husband wasn't Joffery.

Sansa was upset, very upset when her father told her that she won't be marrying Joffery. After all, being the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was her dream since she was three. Her whole life was shaped by that dream. She started hating Father for killing her pet and breaking her betrothal She started hating Arya and her wolf Nymeria for hurting the Prince and starting the whole trouble. But while travelling back to the North, the more she thought about the whole thing, the more stupid she felt.

She was in love with the idea of being the Queen. Imagining herself living a life as a queen in a city of knights and wonders made her heart flutter with joy and excitement. That idea made her fall in love with Joffery as soon as she laid eyes upon him, without even considering what kind of person the crown prince is. She even ignored the facts that it was Joffery who started the whole thing by hurting the butcher's boy, and later he lied about it to his father. Those were no signs of gallantry. She didn't talk to father for whole three days when he wasn't at fault at all. If he hadn't killed killed Lady, the Queen would have had Ser Illyn kill her and flayed her dead body.

Perhaps the time being spent away and detatched from him helped Sansa realize that Joffery wasn't the golden prince she imagined her husband to be. It was a hard lesson that made her learn that all that glitters is not gold. There could never a lesson harder than that.

Their journey to Winterfell had stopped due to heavy rain, hence it was the third day of their camping. She was breaking fast on figs and eggs with Arya and Jeyne when Jeyne said haughtily, "So horseface, broke anyone else's betrothal lately. I heard the hound cut your friend in so many pieces that they had to carry him in a bag."

Arya's face reddened. Sansa felt something that she had rarely, perhaps never felt. Anger. Anger flared up inside Sansa like fire.

"Don't call her that!" she snapped at Jeyne, "it wasn't her fault."

Jeyne looked at her, aghast. "Of course it's her fault. Did you see the prince's hand. Her stupid wolf almost tore it apart."

"Stop it Jeyne," suddenly her best friend started making her sick, "it wasn't her fault, the prince cut the butcher's boy and then swung his sword at Arya, I saw it myself."

That silenced her. She left shortly afterwards for her own tent. Sansa glanced at Arya, and saw her looking at her with astonishment.

"What's the matter Arya?" she asked, even though she was aware why she had that look. She knew enough about herself to deduce it.

"Nothing," said Arya. They continued eating.

"Sansa," Arya said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Lady. I liked her a lot too."

Sansa's eyes watered slightly. She missed Lady a lot. "I'm sorry about your friend too. No one deserves that."

Arya nodded. "Want to go outside?" she asked, "There are a lot of big frogs out there. And weirwood stumps too."

Sansa smiled at her sister's antics. "You go Arya, I'll stay here. But ask Father first. And come back soon, we're about to leave for Winterfell."

Arya smiled and left the tent.

_**A/N This is a sort of a filler chapter which was needed to be put here. I'll update again soon. Tell me what you think**_


	4. Winterfell

_**Fo**_r_** all those who think I am writing a 'Fix Up' fic, I am not. Don't expect that everything will be good for your favourite characters**_

_**Thanx for the wonderful reviews. Reviews make me write more and update sooner**_

_**Here's chapter four. I hope you like it**_

Chapter 4

Winterfell

Father's raven came as a shock to Winterfell. Although everyone was happy about them coming back, the news about the trouble on the Kingsroad and Lady's death saddened and baffled everyone. Robb and Maester Luwin were busy preparing a huge welcome feast for them. Rickon was so happy that he bounced around the castle all day long.

And so was Bran. He missed his father, and his mother. He hadn't seen them since he woke up after his fall. He was angry with his mother for leaving him alone, but was certain that he'll forget all his anger and forgive her instantly on seeing her again. "Love can conquer all vile thoughts," Maester Luwin told him, "only if you have the power to love and let go."

They arrived 5 days after the raven. Father came to see him with Sansa and Arya shortly afterwards, Robb and Theon following closely behind. Watching father again made him so happy that he wanted to run and jump straight into his arms, until he realized bitterly he could no longer use his legs. That thought didn't make Bran stop smiling, he won't let anything ruin this moment.

Arya ran and launched herself on Bran, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Sansa scrunched her nose, but kept smiling anyway.

"How are you feeling Bran?" his father asked.

"I am feeling all right now," he said.

Father smiled. "We brought something for you," Sansa said, handing him a package wrapped in silk.

He unwrapped it. Inside it was a crossbow. It was beautiful, with polished wood and a gleaming metal rim.

"It's light so you can carry it easily," Arya said, "and it's easy to shoot. All you need to do is put an arrow and press," Arya explained.

Bran smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful," he said.

* * *

The feast was held the next day. His family ate quietly on the high table, though the household and soldiers were making a lot of sound. Bran was sitting between Father and Arya; with Sansa, Robb and Maester Luwin sitting on Fahter's other side and Rickon sitting with Arya. Bran loved feasts of Winterfell, as everyone looked happy and in their best moods in them.

He glanced at his family; his father, looking solemnly at his household while eating, Robb, laughing at something said by Sansa; Arya, teaching Rickon how to cut his meat, Maester Luwin, quietly eating his food and fiddling with his chain. All of them looked as happy and blissful as they could be. At this point, he started missing his mother terribly again. 'Be strong, you are almost a man grown now!' he told himself, and started distracting himself by eating, which instantly started proving to be a hard task. His father's and sisters' return had made him happy, but he be truly satisfied when his his mother will come back.

The doors of the hall suddenly opened. A guard walked in. "Pardon me my lord," he said, "but we have visitors."

"Who is it?" asked father.

"Lord Howland Reed, with his children Lord Jojen and Lady Meera."

Father immediately stood up. "Let them in," he commanded. Bran knew that Lord Howland Reed was a great friend of his father, though he had only heard about him. He saved his father from Arthur Dayne when they were searching for father's sister Lyanna in the south.

A short man wearing a green attire walked in. His faced looked haggard, which must have been from the long journey from the Greywater Watch, but still he smiled. Behind him stood his children. Jojen Reed must be about Sansa's age. He was short and slim and had unusual deep green eyes.

Meera Reed must be about Robb's age, a woman grown. Her green eyes were not as unusual as her brothers. She was wearing the same attire as her father and brother, which hid any sign of her femininity. She was carrying an unusual spear with three prongs on her one shoulder, Father walked towards the Reeds and stopped in front of them. The Reeds immediately bent their knee.

"My lord, we are at your service," said Howland Reed.

Father pulled him up. "I am having none of that from you," he said, and embraced him in a brotherly hug, both men laughing all the while.

"It's great to be back to this place after such a long time," Lord Howland said, "Ned, allow me to introduce my son, Jojen Reed and my daughter Meera."

Father nodded at them curtly. "You have come at a great time. Please sit with us and enjoy this feast."

Lord Howland sat beside his father, while his children sat between Arya and Rickon.

"Do you fight with that spear, how do you do it?" Arya asked.

"Well," Meera spoke, "you just try sticking them with the pointy ends."

* * *

Ned was shocked beyond limits. His reaction was mirrored on the faces of Howland. "Who would, why would someone do such thing?"

"Lady Catelyn strongly believed that the Lannister had something to do with it," Theon Greyjoy said, "she took the dagger and went to King's Landing. She thought she would find you there. Ser Rodrick went with her too."

Ned was not sure what to feel. If Cat believed the Lannisters are the culprits then it must be true. But Catelyn won't find him in King's Landing when she reaches there. Where will she find help in that cursed city of liars? And there was no way in hell to contact her and inform her about his location. Ravens won't be able to find her.

"Catelyn will know about you once she reaches the Capital," Howland said, "she will send you a raven hopefully."

"Yeah that's all I can hope for now," Ned sighed. "Now let's call it a day and go to our beds."

* * *

He was walking towards the Great Hall in the morrow when Howland found him. "Ned before we break fast, can you take me to the crypt. I want to visit them."

Ned nodded. "Follow me," he said. Together they walked down to the crypt. Howland bowed before his father, Brandon and Lyanna and said prayers.

They were walking back together when Ned finally asked, "I am happy to see you again Reed, but I am curious to ask, what is the purpose of your visit to Winterfell.?"

Howland began, "I was planning to come here for a long time, but had to cancel when I heard you were to be the Hand to Robert. Imagine my bafflement and happiness when I heard you were heading back to Winterfell. I immediately packed and left for here. My lord, "he bowed, "I want you to take my children under your care as your wards, to raise them with your other children. The neck is no place for children to learn and become something. I want them to spend their life away from that bog being of no use to anyone."

Ned smiled, "Rise Howland,I told you I won't have any of that from you." Howland rose." I would be happy to raise Jojen and Meera in Winterfell, but don't ever think you are of no use. You are my greatest friend Howland, and my greatest asset."

"Thank you my lord," Howland said.

A guard was waiting for them at the entrance of the crypt. "My lord, I am afraid we have a visitor. Tyrion of House Lannister. He is on his way back to the Capital after his visit to Castle Black."

Ned tensed up suddenly. 'A Lannister,' he thought. 'What if he's responsible for Bran's fall.' that thought made him shudder. He pushed it back. He didn't know much about Tyrion the Imp, the black sheep of House Lannister, except he liked to read a lot of books and bed a lot of whores. He also knew that there was no love between him and the Queen, anyone could tell it from the first sight, although the Kingslayer was definitely generous to him. 'I don't know anything about this man,' he inferred, 'and won't hold anything against him.'

He walked to the Hall and sat down on the Lord's Table. Tyrion Lannister walked in, along with a man of the Night's Watch. "He's been to the Wall Ned," Howland said. Hearing that made Ned instantly start liking Tyrion Lannister. He had asked Robert to visit the Wall, but he didn't bother due to the cold.

"My greetings to the Warden of the North," Lord Tyrion began, "and Lord Howland Reed too. I am sorry to burden you with my presence. I wasn't expecting both of you to be here."

Ned knew his lord's courtesies. "The honor is mine Lord Tyrion," he began, "how was your visit to Castle Black?"

"Fascinating," Tyrion remarked, "I found the Wall to be a beautiful place, in a horrifically uncomfortable sort of way."

"Aye, a nights watchmen lives a hard life serving the realm," ignoring the jape.

"I met your brother Benjen there. He doesn't like me a lot. Met your son Jon too, a fantastic lad. He was euphoric after hearing that your son Bran has woken up. Can you bring him here?"

"What do you want from him?" Robb asked in a venormous voice. The wolf blood was strong in him too.

"Silence Robb," Ned commanded, "bring Bran here."

The stableboy Hodor brought Bran to the Hall, carrying him in his arms.

"So it's true then. Hello Bran!" Tyrion greeted. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day," Luwin said.

"Curious," Tyrion said.

'Curios indeed,' Ned thought. Was the Imp bluffing him by asking this from Bran, knowing all along that Bran won't remember anything about it? 'I am thinking madness.' He knew the look Tyrion Lannister was giving Bran very well. It was the look of compassion and empathy.

" Do you like to ride Bran?" he asked.

Maester Luwin came forward. "My lord, the child has lost the use of his legs. He cannot sit a horse."

Nonsense," said Lannister. "With the right horse and the right saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple!" Bran said shrilly.

"Then I am not a dwarf," the dwarf said. "My father will rejoice to hear it."

"What are you suggesting?" Maester Luwin asked.

"The boy cannot use his legs to command the animal, so you must shape the horse to the rider, teach it to respond to the reins, to the voice. I would begin with an unbroken yearling, with no old training to be unlearned." He drew a rolled paper from his belt. "Give this to your saddler. He will provide the rest."

Maester Luwin took the paper from his hands. "Will I truly be able to ride?" Bran asked.

"You will," the dwarf told him. "And I swear to you, boy, on horseback you will be as tall as any of them. My job here is done lord Stark. I'll take my leave now."

Ned stood up, "You are our guest my lord," he began, "and besides, you have done my boy a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours. I insist you stay the night in the castle and leave afresh tomorrow."

"I am honored Lord Stark," Lannister smiled, watching him with those mismatched eyes, "but I'll take my leave. I hope our next meeting will be in goodwill like this one."

_**A/N Following the suggestions, I wrote a slightly longer chapter this time. Tell me what you think...**_


	5. Salt, Smoke and Blood

**Deepest Apologies for the delay. I had a lot going on during this time. Suggestions and reviews are most welcome. Here's the fifth chapter. Hope you like it**

Chapter 5

Salt, Smoke and Blood

Jon Snow stood on the top of the world, various thoughts spinning in his head. The news of his Father's return to Winterfell had reached Castle Black. "Great news," he had heard Jeor Mormont say, "the Northerners belong to the North. And with Ned Stark in Winterfell, we don't have to worry much about Mance Rayder."

As much as he tried to deny it, he missed Winterfell. He missed training with the Master of Arms Ser Rodrick, racing with Robb outside Winterfell, spending time with his father, listening to Arya's rants about Sansa and her Septa, and what not. He always thought of taken the Black and serving as a Night Watchsman as an option due to his birth. Besides he didn't want to be at the receiving end of Lady Catelyn's hatred, and Uncle Benjen always inspired him. But the wall this far had been a disappointment. Not only the life was hard here with the cold and Alliser Thorne, there was no one like him who had come to take the Black willingly. Most of his other 'brothers' to be were some sort of criminal or thief.

"Jon what are you doing there?" Uncle Benjen approached him, watching him gravely.

"Nothing, I just like the view from here," replied Jon.

They both stood there for some time, until Uncle Benjen said, "You don't have to do this Jon."

Jon looked at him in utter shock, feeling like a thief caught in the act. He asked "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," replied Benjen, "You miss Winterfell, don't you?"

Jon didn't find any reason to lie to his uncle, "Yes I do, but what of it."

"You have still not taken the vow," Benjen explained, "that means you still aren't a Man of the Night's Watch, and besides you have come willingly here. You can also leave willingly."

Jon watched him, puzzled. "I can't leave. You need me here."

"Castle Black has been standing since long before you were born, and will keep standing after our deaths. Night's Watchman lives a hard life. You came here because you didn't want to upset your father's lady wife. Now Ned is back, and you can go back."

"But,"

"Now Jon," Uncle Benjen went on, a kind smile on his face, "being an illegitimate person doesn't mean it is the end of the world for you. You can still earn glory. Many a knights have been bastards, and were later given a name and Lordship. Your grandfather's maester was himself a bastard of the Reach. If you want then you can return. There's no shame in it."

"Can I ask something from you, Uncle Benjen?" Jon asked.

"Yeah go on."

"Why did you take the Black?"

Uncle Benjen sighed, and suddenly his face looked haggard like father whenever he executed someone. "I came here because I had almost nothing worth staying for," he said. "You see, I lost everything in Robert's Rebellion Jon, everyting. Father, Brandon, Lyanna, all dead," he said, gazing at the horizon north of the Wall. Judging by his tone Jon knew that his uncle was harbouring immense grief within himself. "They died and left me and Ned behind. I was just a boy then, and I never met my mother. I hardly knew anything about death or loss. Ned was married already, and had two newborn sons." His eyes were shining with unshed tears, yet his face was hard as always. "I didn't have anyone. I couldn't stay at Winterfell anymore. They haunted me Jon, they haunted me wherever I went. I knew that the Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years. All Nights watchmen have to desert everything before taking the Black. I already had lost everything, and taking the Black was the only thing which brought peace to my mind. I never regretted my decision, and never will."

Jon was watching his Uncle in surprise. It seemed that before this conversation he didn't even know a thing about him. Benjen finally looked at him and went on, "but you Jon, you haven't lost anything. You have people whom you love, and they love you too. You should go back, and make something out of yourselves. The Wall may need strong lads like you, but that doesn't oblige you to take this hard life for some stupid stoic reason. I'll send a raven to Winterfell, and you leave tomorrow."

"But they'll call me a coward," Jon argued.

"'They' may call you that," uncle said, "and I hope that someday you'll prove them wrong and shut their mouths forever."

* * *

"He made the Blackfish his Hand," Stannis Baratheon raged. "I understood why he went with Lord Eddard in the first place. Robert loves him more than both his blood brothers combined. But how can that Brynden Tully mean more to him than me? Tell me Ser Davos, is my resentment not justified."

The man called Davos Seaworth looked puzzled, as if he wasn't sure what to say. He finally mouthed, "My Lord, you still hold Dragonstone, biggest castle of the Seven Kingdoms. Many a houses are sworn to you."

"You think it is power that I desire," Stannis snapped, eyes filled with anger. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He composed himself and spoke in a calm voice, "since I was a boy I desired my brother's admiration. I loved him with all my heart, but he never bestowed any brotherly love upon me as he did to 'dear' Renly, just because he smiled and laughed better than me." His voice had turned bitter. Davos kept listening to him.

"He asked me to hold Storm's End during his rebellion. We were close to starvation, were being forced to eat mice during Mace Tyrell's Siege. My wife was weak and sick, and the knights and the household were losing hopes all the same. Yet I stood by his cause, holding the damned castle with whatever courage I could muster. We would've died if it hadn't been for you and your onions. Yet after all was done, he came and thanked his dear Ned for lifting the siege, instead of thanking me for eating rats for his cause. I won Dragonstone for him, yet he rebuked me for losing the Targaryen whelps." Stannis closed his eyes, his lips now a thin line.

"After his coronation, he gave Storm's End to Renly, who was just a boy then; and asked me to go and hold his wretched place. Tell me Ser Davos, am I not the rightful lord of my ancestral seat of Storm's End. Shouldn't it be Renly in the wretched Castle instead of me surrounded by smoke and salt."

"My Lord," Davos counseled, "Renly is your younger brother. You have loved him all your life, ans still love him."

"Of course I love him," Stannis snorted dryly, "what choice do I have."

"You already had a seat earlier in the Small Council which you had left. May be the King thought that you don't want to stay in King's Landing."

"He never asked me why I left," Stannis said, scrunching his face in anger, "as if I never existed."

Davos again tried to convince Stannis, "I think it turned out well my lord. If King Robert had chosen you for a Hand, the Lannisters might have tried to take your life as well. After all, you discovered the truth about the Queen yourselves with Lord Arryn. You would be safe here at Dragonstone."

Stannis gave Davos a spine chilling look. "You don't get it do you?" he said, "Robert is surrounded by treacherous snakes of Lions. Lord Eddard's presence might have kept Robert safe, and I left the Capital hoping this. But now Lord Stark has deserted him too, and Robert has taken some old Riverland Knight as his hand, a knight who just fought one war with him, and that too 17 years ago. I am not comfortable in confessing it Ser Davos, but I am afraid for my fool brother, and what would become of him being surrounded by those Lannisters. You are dismissed, Onion Knight," he commanded.

* * *

The atmosphere of Winterfell often made Ned wonder why he ever considered going with Robert. He was as happy as he could be at the moment. He was worried for his wife, and the worrying was eating him from within. Each day without any news from his wife made him more restless, not to mention his children.

He had found a tutor for Arya. He had met Lady Mona before, and couldn't think of anyone better nearby for Arya. She was a sworn sword to Lord Wyman Manderly, one of his most trusted guard and was one of the quickest swordfighters he had seen, and was fierce for her girth and size. Her technique was what he imagined would be good for Arya. A raven did the whole task. Within two days she came to Winterfell and took up the task of making Arya as good as her, perhaps better. "It'll take time Lord Stark," she told him. "Little lady wants to fight with her rapier sword, while I use a Westerosi longsword. I'll have to think how to train her to use that, and I'll also convince her to try the longsword too."

Ned would've hired a Bravosi swordmaster for Arya if he had found one. Howland's girl also joined them, eager to learn to use a real sword after fighting with a spear and net all her life. Bran was doing well too. The saddle suggested by Tyrion Lannister was working flawlessly for him, and he was happier than before. Sansa once again indulged herself in her needlework, but now she spent more time with her brothers and sister. Rickon stayed with Ned all the time, often asking when his mother would return.

Robb was changing a lot. He now carried a real sword with him, spent a lot of time with the maester now, and often came to him too asking something about ruling or lordship. Perhaps it was dawning on him that he was his father's heir, and a man grown now. 'Good for him,' he thought. His children never ceased to make him proud.

He was getting ready to go for a hunt to the woods with Robb and the others in the morning. They had just rode out of the castle when Theon Greyjoy said, "look, two riders are coming this way."

Indeed there were two riders. One was wearing black while other was wearing grey. Ned squinted his eyes to see them better.

"It's Jon," Robb exclaimed, "and Yoren."

Indeed they were. As much as Ned was happy to see him, yet his arrival puzzled him. But on closely looking at him, he understood everything. And Yoren, he had left Winterfell with Tyrion. Why had he come back.

Both of them unhorsed. Robb spoke first, "Welcome home Jon. We weren't expecting you. And Yoren, I don't understand the purpose of your visit."

"My lord. Your lady mother has taken the Imp. She thinks he was responsible for your brother's fall."

* * *

"Winterfell," the old Knight boomed, and charged on the hilltribes. The rest followed, shouting their own leige's name, and the sellswords shouting meaningless battle cry. Tyrion felt a sudden urge to leap up, brandish his axe, and shout, "Casterly Rock!" but the insanity passed like wind and he crouched down behind a rock.

It didn't take long for Tyrion to realize that the hilltribes easily outnumbered them. Besides there were slingers throwing rocks and boulders from above. The defenders fell one by one. Rodrick Cassel fought till the end of the skirmish, when a rock hit him between the eyes and two of the tribesmen thrusted their axes in his belly.

"My lady," he whispered, and his eyes went lifeless. Tyrion looked towards her, and saw her her being manhandled by 3 tribesmen, her knife lying on the ground forgotten. "Help me," she shrieked. Two of the men pinned her down while the third started undoing his breeches.

"Let them have the bitch," he thought. But instead of this thought dominating in his head, he found himself moving towards them. "Get away from her," he snapped at them.

"Go away and I'll spare your life you little shit," one of them rasped, and gave him a toothy smile. "Today we'll give her a strong son."

By then the rest of the guardsmen had gathered around them. Tyrion looked at Lady Stark, whose face had turned red and her eyes were wide open with horror and disgust. He once again raised his voice, "Do you know who she is you blithering idiots. She is lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell!"

They scoffed. "Oh yes," one of them said, "and I am her lord Rickard Stark. Now can I have the bitch."

"I am speaking the truth," Tyrion insisted. "Believe me, you are all dead men if you do anything wrong to her. Her father is Lord of Riverlands, her sister is the Lady of Vale, and his husband is the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North."

The man who was standing shoved him hard and Tyrion fell on the ground. "And who are you," he asked, his breeches still half open.

'Now we're talking,' Tyrion thought. "You know, a famous song about my father starts with those very lines," Tyrion said, grinning all the while and trying hard to ignore the pain in his ass which had possibly landed on a sharp stone. "You are speaking to Tyrion of House Lannister, the richest of all great houses of Westeros."

All of them looked puzzled now. Clearly, this was a new situation for them. High born lords and ladies never travelled with such a small number of guardsmen. "We'll take them to Shagga," one of them said.

**SO, did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...**


	6. The Beginning

_**Hearty Thanx to my constant reviewer KnightOfHolyLight. Yor reviews really help a lot. Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the length, but I won't be able to post anything for a while afterwards**_

Chapter 6

The Beginning

"I've sent a raven to Lord Stark regarding the ugliness about your brother my queen, I'm sure it will be taken care of soon," Brynden Tully said. The new hand of the king often made Cersei uneasy with his very presence. Brynden Tully was in essence an honorable knight, who liked to keep himself away from politics, which made him seem very less threatening and quite manageable to her, however there was something about the look in his eyes, something that made him look very intimidating, as if he's seeing right through the person he's looking at.

"I know you haven't seen your niece for a while Lord Brynden," she said, adding as much venom as she can in her sweet voice, "but she's your kin, and you are the King's Hand. I hope you will find it in your heart to punish her for her crimes, otherwise I'll find someone else to plan my brother's recovery and bring him justice."

"That won't be necessary Your Grace," he said, cool as a cucumber. "Catelyn is an honorable woman, she won't do anything which is against her honor. There must have been some misunderstanding. Would you like a drink," he asked. Cersei nodded. He filled two cups of wine and gave one to her.

"A pity I couldn't say goodbye to your brother Your Grace," he said while walking towards the door, "I wonder why he left in such a hurry."

"My brother doesn't share the views of justice that you have Lord Tully. He believes in taking action, not just sending birds."

"Aye he does believe in action. I'll give him that," he said, giving her a sly smile. "He showed that to the whole realm 17 years ago."

'How dare him,' Cersei's heart burned with rage. Yet she did well to hide it behind a sweet thin lined smile. "I see that you haven't brought any guardsmen with you. It's often a sad mistake to believe that you are too well protected."

Suddenly there was a rapping on the door. "Come in," Cersei called.

A guardsman entered. "I am so sorry to interrupt My Lord, Your Grace, but we have some peasants from the Riverlands who demand you immediate audience."

* * *

"Lord Beric," he called out. "Thoros of Myr. Ser Gladden. Lord Lothar," The men named stepped forward one by one. "Each of you is to assemble hundred men, to bring my word to Gregor's keep. I," he paused. He couldn't leave King's Landing with King Robert absent. God knows what Cersei will do behind their back. But the matter was too serious, and those were his lands burning. He knew Tywin Lannister would want to draw him out and take him captive for what Cat had done. But if this goes unchecked, the realm would bleed. His hot headed nephew won't sit silent for long. If and when Riverrun strikes back, there would be war, and in the end the Tullys would be branded as rebels if their gracious queen got her way, and which she often did. "I shall have the command," he continued, "as befits my rank. Ser Loras Tyrell will also ride with us."

"As you command Lord Tully," the chosen ones said in one voice.

Brynden raised his voice, so it carried to the far end of the throne room. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men and the Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Brynden of the House Tully, his Hand, I I will ride to the westerlands with all haste, to cross the Red Fork of the Trident under the crown's flag, and there bring the king's justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane, and to all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him, and attaint him, and strip him of all rank and titles, of all lands and incomes and holdings, and do sentence him to death. May the gods take pity on his soul."

As the session was adjourned, Petyr walked towards him. "You know that our Queen will sit on the throne in your place once you are gone, don't you uncle," he said.

"Let her do her worst, King Robert will come back soon enough" Brynden said. "If I don't go, far worse things will occur. Take care Petyr."

**Again sorry for the short length. It was intended to be much longer chapter. Please Review**


	7. The Beginning2

_**Wish you all A Very Happy and Prosperous New Year. Here's the seventh chapter. Hope you like it...**_

Chapter 7

Cersei was triumphant. Everything worked in her favour though she never did anything in the first place. The King went for a hunt, the Hand went to a war, and all she had to do was to have the wine changed by her cousin; and here he was, Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, gored by a boar in a 'hunting accident'.

Pycelle was certain that the King can't be saved. Even Moon Boy could've told this by looking at the wound. Robert was literally torn apart. After giving him a last dosage of Milk of the Poppy to ease his passing, Pycelle departed to his chambers to deliver ravens carrying this 'grave' news throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

Soon after, Robert Baratheon passed away. The next morning, her Joff called the Council and asked for making arrangements for his coronation. Everyone was present except for Renly. Barristan Selmy produced the will of the deceased king, which clearly mentioned Joff as his heir. The Council worked fast, and he was coronated that very night. Later, on interrogating the City Watch, Cersei found out that Renly had fled the City the night Robert died, and soon after him, another rider also left in haste. 'Later,' she thought. Right now she wanted to taste the sweet taste of victory, and the boar in Robert's funeral feast actually materialized it. Joffery was the King now, and she the most powerful person of the Seven Knigdoms. Soon she'd get the news of her father crushing Brynden Tully, and then the Kingdoms would be at peace after the return the Imp. She was slightly worried about the Starks, but her rational thinking said it was for naught. If the issue of her 'dear' little is solved quickly, they have no reason to go against her or her father.

Rory chose the fastest horse from the stables and rode off before first light. Even though he was poor, Rory considered himself a loyal person and was proud of it. He owed everything to Robert Baratheon and his friends, the Starks, the Arryns and the Tullys. 'I have to find them,' he thought, 'I have to reach them before something goes amiss.'

They were riding almost a day ahead of him, but he was sure they wouldn't be as fast as him and would've stopped at some places to keep their strength for battle, and that was where he was at advantage. 'I will definitely kill this horse in the end,' he thought. This was the longest and fastest he had ever rode.

He found them after riding for two days near Stony Sept. "Stop," he shouted, frantic.

The riding halted. He rushed towards them. Brynden Tully addressed him, "What happened? Is something amiss in the Capital," he asked, his face showing dread.

"My lord," he babbled, "The King, he's dead. The Queen killed him. They say it was an accident but I am sure she killed him."

Now everyone was paying attention. "Are you certain of what you are saying," Tully asked.

"I am," he said, and suddenly he was falling. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his horse. The tedious ride had got to him.

Everyone was watching him in apprehension. "What should we do now my lord hand," Thoros of Myr asked.

"We should go and complete this last task before going back," Loras Tyrell said.

Beric Dondarrion interrupted, "It's the Gregor Clegane we are going to fight. If he doesn't hack you apart, the Queen will surely put your little daisy head on a pretty spike for going against her father's bannermen. Do you have naught for your mind, Ser Daisy?"

"He's right," Tully said, "We already know of war between Westerlands and Riverlands. But with King Robert dead, everything changes. We are no longer the King's men, we will be branded bigrands and rebels now if we go fight, and so will be the Tullys."

But Rory wasn't paying any mind to this conversation any longer. His mind was spinning, and darkness was falling over his eyes. He heard someone call out to him, and that was the last thing he heard.

"Oh I would kill for a wineskin," Thoros of Myr cursed. It had been about an hour since the rider had passed out. Everyone was perplexed.

"I have considered every option," Brynden Tully said, "and all of them lead to war."

"We can yield," one of the men suggested.

"We won't," Tully said, "though it's a tempting option."

Beric Dondarrion suggested, "We shouldn't declare for anyone. We will fight for the realm, and the King's peace. Let these high lords have their war," Loras Tyrell nodded in approval.

"And what good will that do," Brynden asked.

"Think about it my lord," Beric argued. "King Robert's realm will bleed during this war. We are his men, not of the Tullys or Lannisters. We were sent here to protect the weak. We should do the same."

"I admire your chivalry Lord Beric," Brynden said, "but becoming outlaws won't help end this chaos. With your band of 100 men, you might be able to save a town or two, while the whole riverlands and westerlands might be affected by this war. If it is glory you desire, then let me tell you that you won't get any by becoming outlaws." Brynden addressed the whole army, "We know the Lannisters started the whole mess, we'll end it by declaring for the Tullys."

All men looked puzzled. Thoros went to the former hand, "my lord, these men are mostly the Crown's army. They are loyal to Robert, not the Tullys or Lannisters, and so are I and Lord Beric. You are a Tully by blood, go defend your lands and family, we understand that. But we will fight for loyalty, not honor and glory."

"All right then," Brynden Tully smiled, "those who want to fight from the side of the Tullys, ride with me," he shouted. Out of the assembled 150, twenty men joined Lord Tully along with the Knight of the Flowers. "We ride at once," he said, "ride to Riverrun and see what's what. Two scouts will ride ahead of us to ensure safe travel."

"Hah, I won," Arya shrieked. It was probably their forth duel, and Arya had won for the first time. She was getting good. Sansa was happy for her sister, although Septa Mordane was having perpetual headaches by her newfound activities.

"Sansa," Arya cried, "did you see that. I beat her." Sansa smiled. "Of course I saw you. You are doing well, and you did well too Meera."

"Well thanks," Meera said. Sansa liked the Reeds, particularly Meera. Jojen Reed always had a strange look in his unusual green eyes, which often made her uneasy. He spent most of his time with Bran, for which she was grateful. Meera, on the other hand, was very sweet and pleasant person, and was great with her weapons.

"All right, that's enough for today," Mona announced, "Meera, I am saying it again, you should parry more of Arya's blows. Matching them all will eventually wear you down. Otherwise you're doing well."

"Okay my lady," Meera said.

Dusk had fallen. Sansa and Arya walked side by side to their respective chambers.

"Whare do you mother is right now," Arya asked.

"I don't know, but wherever she is, she'll be safe. Ser Rodrick has also gone with her," Sansa replied.

"Do you know the Lannisters are attacking the Riverlands," she said.

This shocked her. "No they're not," she said, "Where did you hear that?"

"I hear a lot of things," Arya said and smirked. Sansa didn't like the smirk. "Don't be cheeky with me Arya. Tell me, where did you hear this?"

"Lord Tully sent a raven to father, asking for aid. Father was discussing it with the others, that was when I heard him while hiding. Later I asked him why he didn't call us to tell this news. He said that we didn't have any business hearing this. He's planning to send one thousand me from Winterfell and Torrhen Square if King Robert commands him, but has already alerted other bannermen that help might be required."

"Mother had taken Lord Tyrion a prisoner," Sansa said mostly to herself, "maybe the Lannisters are attacking her lands for vengeance."

"That's why I am worried for mother now," Arya said. Sansa couldn't help agree. Lannisters were cruel and dangerous people. She knew it both from songs as well as from experience.

By now they both had reached their chambers. They bade each other goodbye and closed their doors. Sansa removed her coat and sat down in front of the mirror. She started brushing her long auburn hair, and that again reminded her of her mother, who always used to choose her dresses and brush her hair. Her father had sent men to locate her, but as far as she knew, there was no news about her till now. However, Ser Rodrick had gone with her, and she knew he would keep her safe.

She had to admit, her life had become a lot easier after her broken betrothal with the Prince. Now she didn't feel the constant need of pleasing others and behaving like a proper lady, and that made her less reserved and uptight towards others. Now she left her chambers and went to the Godswood and other places morefrequently, and even talked to the Winterfell household. She often wondered how stupid she was for not bothering to talk to them earlier, just because they were servants. They all were very nice, and very loyal to her and her father. Lady's loss had taught her a hard lesson, and she won't ever forget that.

She often wondered who would be her husband in the future. Probably someone from her father's bannermen, or some Southern lord. Her first guess was the Knight of the Flowers or one of his other brothers, or she just hoped she would marry one of them. Highgarden was a beautiful place to live in, and she had heard that Loras Tyrell was handsome and gallant, Meera also agreed with her. "Your father refused the Crown Prince, so apart from the Tyrells, I don't think anyone from the South will want to marry you and slight the crown. Tyrells are very powerful family after all."

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called.

A servant entered. "What is it," she asked.

"Your father asks for your presence in the Hall my lady," a servant replied.

"Why? It's not supper time yet. Why is he calling me," she asked.

"Not just you, he has called all your siblings, Greyjoy and the bastard…"

"His name is Jon," she snapped.

"Beg your pardon my lady," she apologized, "he has called everyone. It must be some important business."

"I'll be right there," she said. She wore her coat and allowed herself be escorted by the servant.

She found everyone gathering in the great hall except Rickon. Father was looking sad and grim. He addressed his children, "there was a raven from the Capital this morning. The King is dead."

"How father," Robb asked, aghast. No doubt everyone was sharing his emotion.

"There was an accident during one of his hunting campaign. A boar attacked him and he died of the wounds." He lowered his head, eyes shining with unshed tears. Sansa moved to her father's side and hugged him. The King was father's great friend. His death must be hurting him a lot.

Father held her and kissed her forehead. "I thought you all should know about this," he said "It's almost time for supper now. I say you leave after that only."

"Do you remember anything about the night you fell Bran," his father asked. Bran was feeling drowsy, but the tone of father's voice made him wide awake.

"No father," he said. "Why do you ask?"

He ignored his query. "Try to remember, what happened," he insisted. "You were so sure footed. What made you fall? Do you remember something. Something related to your fall."

"No father," he said, but suddenly he remembered the three eyed crow. "There was one dream though."

"Tell me about it," he sounded desperate. Bran narrated the whole dream to him.

"You saw us," he was quite taken aback. Anyone would be if he knew his son had a prophetic dream.

"Yes." Bran replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before," he asked.

"It dodn't come up," Bran said, "and besided it was just a dream."

"Is this the only dream you had?"

"Yes."

"If you have any such dream again, please tell me or Robb or Maester Luwin about it," he said.

Bran nodded. Father's eyes again widened. "A golden face you said," he asked.

"Yes," Bran said, "the face was golden. It said 'things I do for love,' and went away."

"Was the face beautiful or ugly," he asked.

"I don't remember," Bran said.

"Go to sleep Bran. We'll talk tomorrow," he got up and left Bran's chamber.

_**So, what do you think. Please review...**_


	8. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. Suggestions and reviews are most welcome...**

Chapter 8

Darn Wings Dark Words

Renly Baratheon was sitting in his chambers in his ancestral keep of Storm's End, feeling pleased with himself. He generally was, but today feeling was stronger. He acted fast, summoning the Power of the stormlands with him. He knew it wasn't enough, and had to get the Tyrells behind him, which was proving difficult without Loras Tyrell with him, since they had not revealed the marriage proposal to anyone.

If only Loras was here, he could've married Margery easily and brought the whole power of the Reach behind him, and could've declared himself King. He had sent riders to Highgarden, who reported that Mace Tyrell has rejected the marriage proposal. 'All in due time,' he thought. He had the Storm Lords behind him even when he wasn't the 'rightful heir'.

Even though he had ambition, he wasn't done grieving for his brother Robert. He was the only one of Renly's brother who bestowed actual love on him after his parents' death. But he had to save the throne from the Lannister control, for which he had to leave the Capital early.

He was interrupted form his train of thoughts when Brienne of Tarth walked in his chamber. She was a grotesque oaf of a lady, but her loyalty came without cost. Even a fool could tell just by looking that she was in love with Renly. "Lord Renly, there was a message from your brother," she said shyly. She handed him a parchment. Renly read the words of his elder brother and smirked. 'Very convenient for him,' he thought. But as he thought more and more about it, he thought it might be true. Joffery or the other two of Cersei's children were nothing like Robert, neither by looks nor by demeanor, and Stannis was too bloody righteous to lie to the whole realm.

"The other high lords believe in what Lord Stannis has written in this message. They want to declare for Stannis as the King my lord," Brienne said.

Renly took a deep sigh. This was catastrophe for his plans. "That's why I called the banners," he replied, "to seat my brother on the Iron throne. Heis the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms."

* * *

"He was not in his senses my lord," Luwin again tried to change his mind. Ned had come to the maester's chamber the very next morning and had narrated him Bran's dream.

"My boy won't have told me if he was just hallucinating, and I know that none of my children will ever lie to me on such matter," Ned said, "and besides it was true enough to not be just a dream. He saw what happened at the Trident. He also saw Cat in a ship with the dagger you told me about, heading towards a storm and being unable to see it."

"But what he saw, it doesn't make any sense. There's nothing in the far north all but snowy land. The Others, as people refer them, don't exist." Luwin retorted, "they are just monsters of a tale."

"He didn't say that he saw the Others," Ned replied, "he didn't comprehend what he saw, but I knew that he wasn't talking about just snow when I heard him. I am not saying that he saw them, as I too believe that the Others are all dead and will continue believing it till I get a conclusive proof, but they are not just tales. Do you think that Bran the Builder would've built so high a wall just to ward off wildlings. With dead direwolves being found south of the Wall, who knows what else is out there." Luwin lowered his eyes, deep in thought.

"This all is too bizarre for a maester of the Citadel to comprehend, my lord. If Bran saw all this in a dream, he has the fabled power of greensight."

"Bran the Builder was also said to have it."

"Don't you think you're stretching it too far my lord?"

"No I am not stretching it. I am just connecting the dots. Weird things have been happening around us Maester Luwin," he said. "Have you ever heard of a direwolf being sighted south of the Wall. Even the Nights Watchmen haven't seen one. But we found one dead, and it whelped exactly five grey pups and one white pup, one of each of the Stark children," a knot tightened in his stomach as he thought of Sansa's wolf. "If you had looked at the deserter I beheaded, you might have noticed the sheer terror in his eyes, which had nothing to do with my blade."

"What do you want me to do my lord," Luwin asked.

Ned rose from his chair,"I want you to send a raven to Lord Commander Mormont, asking me to inform any unnatural occurrence on or beyond the Wall."

Just then a raven flew into the chamber. "Wall," it shrieked, "wall, wall."

Maester took the note from it and fed it some corn. "This is Lord Mormont's raven, and it has come at a quite accurate tiding." Luwin took his time in reading the message, and turned towards Ned. "My lord," he began with a grave face, "it says that your brother has gone missing beyond the Wall."

Ned was so taken aback that he had to sit down. This was too much for him. Jon and Robert are already in their graves. Cat is missing, and now Ben. "Send my message to Mormont, and ask him to find my brother," he told Luwin and started walking towards his chambers. "Maester, also send a raven to Casterly Rock, telling Lord Tywin that what happened at the Inn at the Crossroads was a misunderstanding. Tell him to withdraw his armies from riverlands. Tell him that his son will be returned to him safely. I want this madness to come to an end."

"But my lord, Bran,"

"I know a Lannister was responsible for Bran's fall," Ned said bitterly. "I also want justice for my boy. But I have not heard anything about my lady wife except that she took Lord Tyrion a prisoner at the Inn at the Crossroads, and nothing about what happened afterwards. And the riverlands are being ravaged for no reason."

"My lord, you don't have to tell me all this, I understand it very well."

Luwin was interrupted when suddenly Robb walked in the chamber, carrying Bran in his arms, whose leg was bleeding profusely. Theon and Jojen Reed followed him.

"What happened," he and Luwin said at once, moving towards Bran. "Wildling ambush," Robb replied. "Two brothers of the Nights Watch were also with them."

"They hurt Bran," Theon said with a slight smirk. "We killed them all and took one captive."

"Only because they attacked and threatented us," Robb said, irritation in his voice.

"I'll bandage the wound and give you milk of the poppy," Luwin said.

"I don't need milk of the poppy. My leg doesn't hurt," Bran said meekly.

"I will bandage him and have him brought to his bed," Luwin said, "it is best if you all leave me with him."

Ned and the others walked out of the Maester's turret. He finally asked, "the captive yoy took, is he a wildling?"

"Actually she is a wildling woman," Robb said, "she told us that her name is Osha."

"Take me to her," Ned said.

They had bound her in the stables. The more Ned saw her, the less she looked like a woman. She was a foot taller than, with shaggy brown hair and scarred face.

"We don't mean to do you any harm," Ned said to her, "you can stay here and work for as long as you want or leave. But first you answer my questions. Why did you come south of the wall?"

The wildling woman pretended to have not heard him. Theon grabbed her by her hair and rasped, "answer to what he has asked."

"Leave her Theon. I forbid you to do any harm," Ned commanded.

Theon left her. Ned again asked, "Why did you come here?"

She finally replied, "never meant to stay here. We wanted to go as far as south goes before the long night comes."

"Why," Ned asked.

"Because there ain't no White walkers in the south."

Theon scoffed, however Robb and Ned stiffened. "They have been gone for thousands of years."

"They were never gone milord," she said, "they were sleeping, and now they've woken up."

They were interrupted when Maester Luwin bustled in. "My lord," he began.

"What's the matter Maester Luwin," Robb asked, "is Bran alright?"

"Bran is fine," he said, panting, "there was another raven, from the Capital. From the new king."

He handed Robb a parchment with trembling hand. Robb read the message and paled.

"Show it to me Robb," Ned said.

Robb handed the message to Ned. It read as follows,

_Lord Eddard Stark,_

_As you might be knowing, my beloved father Robert Baratheon first of his name, has passed away due to a hunting accident recently. Hence, the throne and the kingdoms have passed to me as the rightful heir. As the new king I have decided to modify my policy towards the North to make it easy to govern the large and wild area. The new policy involves the following terms._

_-The Northern Lords will supply 10,000 men to the royal army. From now we will have a standing army loyal to the Crown._

_-From now on the taxes paid by the North are increased to double, as the Crown requires more resources for the coming winter._

_-I am revoking my betrothal to your daughter Sansa Stark, which was made by my Royal father in the sights of the gods, and was broken by you. Royal solemns were never yours to break Stark. I command you to send Sansa Stark to King's Landing, where she'll live as a ward to the Crown, and will be wed to me after her flowering._

_If you fail to comply with any of the above terms, you will be branded an enemy to the Crown and a traitor to the Realm. I will come myself and take your head with me on my way back to the Capital._

_Joffery Baratheon_

_Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms_

**_So, what do you think? Please review..._**


End file.
